


Summoning Good Roommates

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aphrodisiacs, Careful discussions, Consensual, Consent is Sexy, Cross has a talk with Dream about consent, Cross wanted to save himself for marriage and thats valid, Cunnilingus, Discussion on Dream's possible death, Dream in an apron, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Epic's family is a-okay, First POV, Full Consent, Incubus!Dream, Marline- Original Monster Character, Monogamy, More tags to be add as the story progresses, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance is slow burn here, Seven Deadly Sins, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Supernatural Elements, The Late House Head - Original Character, Train Sex, a work in progress, but in like compartments, in the second chapter a bit, made up geography, original demon characters - Freeform, will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Update: Chapter 6, discussions on what Dream's mortal background will be likeGet a phone call from a family attorney that lets you know you recently lost biological distant relatives you've never knew of before. Check.Go check out the property they had left behind to see if you want to sell it or not. Check.Go through the contents insides, lots of dusty old books. Check.Lastly, go through the attic. Check.Accidentally summon a Incubus. Che-Wait.(Title provided by Bookwyrm)So, recent chapter 35 of my 'In Which Being Soulless Is More Than Just' me and Wyrm talked about how thirsty Dream is for Cross.Then one of us threw in the word Incubus. Surprisingly it was Bookwyrm.So now y'all can have a snippet of a possible future series of one shots I may or may not work on, while I focus on finishing the other story. This fic is in the conversation because i MIGHT add in the convo me and Bookwyrm are having about this later
Relationships: Cross/Dream
Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414
Comments: 370
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1 Part 1: What Is Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts), [cosmic_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/gifts), [Caffeinated_blood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_blood/gifts).



> Cross goes to visit the mansion left

I'm skeleton a monster like any other, enslaved to capitalism and thus having to work a day to day job in order to pay rent for the small apartment I have every month. Don't have much social life to speak of unless you count a few who decided to stick with me even after college. I was adopted, but that's not really abnormal, nevermind how weird some of the humans I've met so far get about it.

Speaking of which, recently I've learned that I've apparently had a few existing distant relatives. 'Had' being the key word. Apparently I am now truly the soul(ha) existing member of my biological family.

_"As the family attorney it is my job to search for any members left of the family tree....and wow is that a long family tree... A-Anyways, your name isn't written on the will, probably because by the time ties were cut off at some point, s-so d-don't feel b-bad about not being on the will?"_

"...Thank you for informing me Marline...I'm on company time right now, can I call you back later on this if possible? I'd like to know more about this."

Silence on the other end of the phone, a few shuffling of papers, the sound of nervous breathing as key gets tapped on.

"R-Right Mr. Cross, g-gosh I'm s-so sorry f-for not c-checking before I c-called you."

"It's okay, it happens to us all... if it will be easier you can send the address to the property? I will let you know what I will decide to do with it after I go through it for myself..." 

"Oh that works!" the attorney spoke clear relief in her voice. I do wonder if that social anxiety makes it hard for her line of work. "P-Please let me k-know the date of when you plan to visit- I am in possession for the key to the door." 

"Seriously, thank you." I said again, because it feels important. I hadn't known anything about my previous family. No one had told me much of anything in the orphanage I grew up in, not like they could. "Honestly, there is the possibility that I might not be related either so..." it's unlikely that I'm the one being scammed, as she gave me personal information to her own website and to the company she works for, which I've spent most of the time in lunch quickly checking.

"O-Oh no worries I checked through blood tests and all- all legal of course."

....Okay back to being slightly more suspicious now.

"I can h-hear you j-judgement f-from here-" some shuffling and tapping against screen, and Marline's tone turns serious with less stutters "It was the dying wish of the late f-former head of house. He wanted me to do a thorough search to find _a-anyone_ from their bloodline." silence, then she speaks again in a lower voice "They didn't have trust to outsiders." 

Ah. I see.

"Alright, then I will just let you know when I will be visiting. Have a good day."

"You as well!" thankfully, she was the one that closed the phone. I'm not used to talking on the phone outside of work related matters... or occasionally to Epic.

I sighed, slouching on my desk a bit. My co workers haven't come back from lunch yet thankfully...though there is only 15 minutes left till lunch is over. Somehow coming to the canteen that late for lunch would just be...

Embarrassing. [Note: The thoughts caused by social anxiety.]

Oh well, it's not like it's the first time I've skipped lunch before.

I could take this time to see if I can talk to-

"Cross? Did you skip lunch again?!" almost immediately I jerk upwards in my seat, blinking several times before looking towards where I spot... Blue.

One of my co workers. He's nice. Very popular around the work space as well.

"I was on a phone call." I replied honestly to which Blue pouted at. "I was hoping to get lunch with you too... seriously Cross! At least consider my feelings!" at this I tilt my head to the side. "But don't you have a lot of other people to talk to?"

His expression turns sour at that.

...Did I say something inconsiderate?...

"I mean...you do socialize a lot?"

Then Blue sighs, making my soul twist painfully further in anxiety as he dismisses the conversation "Well, we should get back to work I suppose."

Right. Work.

\-------------------

[A Week Later]

Thankfully my boss letted me take this week off. Surprisingly enough he didn't ask for an explanation, or rather, when I tried to give an explanation he had cut me off....

 _ **"You're actually asking for a vacation?! You! A workaholic that even denies the paid vacations I constantly offer you!!! I don't need an explanation!!! You're getting this damn vacation!!!"**_ "

....and that's how it went.

As I board off the train, the first thing that greets me is the sight of a giant lake besides the station. I don't take too long admiring it as I start making my way on leaving the station, a bag in hand.

"Where ya gotta go sir?" an old dog-type monster asks as I get into the passengers seat of the taxi car that pulls up.

With practiced ease I ask "Would you know where the Umbra House would be?" I try to sound as polite as possible. He probably does know considering this is a small town.

Rough chuckle comes from the other, throat sounding dry, before coughing for a moment or two "Who doesn't? This is a pretty small town after all... shame how the last owner of that place died. They were a good lad." he starts the car as he says this, steering the wheel. "It was a place of shelter- that's where the name comes from by the way, a shade from sunlight for those who need it!" the dog squints towards the rearview mirror to look at me momentarily "Latin and all that. That family had many strange rumors run around them... but everyone knew them as hospitable, kind people who will give you a hand when you need it. A place to stay..." he trails off. 

Huh.

"What kind of strange rumors?" I asked. Hopefully nothing bad?

"Witchcraft for one. Many fairy circles littered around their house after all. Plus, one time when one of the townfolk had stayed at their place, they had a nasty cough they've been sporting for years, and suddenly they didn't have it anymore!" A paw was waved "There was also the time one of the daughters were seen throwing a rock into the lake, and almost immediately there were more fish then there was before! Miracles really. Still, it did made some of us wary."

"...It sounds like they were nice people." I'm glad.

"That be right.. that be right..."

The rest of the car ride was silent. We went down the main street, then entered a forest. Ten minutes passed before we arrived in front of the mansion, the driver parking in front of a mold patch covered mountain that has dandelion flowers blooming from it, a sign of spring, 10 feet away from what looked like a rusty entrance...which a green lizard type monster was standing in front of "There is a motel near the entrance to the forest. Well, you could also stay the night here if you have the key." the taxi driver shrugs. "Dunno how the conditions are inside of course...but despite outer appearance, the last owner tended to keep the insides clean and hospitable. Been only a month since he passed away." 

I give the fee, thank him for the ride and the conversation, and get out of the car with my bag. Instantly, the sound of birds and cicadas went into my ear canal, alongside the sound of the leaves shuffling against each other. I made my way towards the entrance...

.....It makes sense that this would be a mansion.

"H-Hello Mr. Cross," The lizard smiles, straightening her back as she does so. She wore a simple necklace consisting of a small purple stone attached to golden chains, wearing black jeans, a formal blue blouse that contrasted against her green scales. "I am Marline I am g-glad to m-meet you." she takes out what is no doubt the keys from her pocket. "H-Here are the k-keys." 

"Thank you." I tell her, taking what looks like a key that is rather simple in design for what looks like such a big mansion from her hands. "Will you be.."

"Oh, I will be going b-back to the m-motel! Everything in that house is yours and I've a-already checked through to s-see if a-any of the r-rooms m-might collapse." she explained. Then started walking her way back.

...I was going to ask if she might have wanted to come in, but I suppose the walk from here back to town is shorter than the distance between here and the train station.

Sighing, I go through the two keys in my hands, trying one out then succeeding with the other, turning it and hearing the sound of a satisfying, metallic clink.

The garden was overgrown with different kinds of flowers, the brick path leading to the entrance of the house being the only thing seemingly in order... I look down and notice I'm stepping on old white engravings.

**𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕪 𝕆𝕟 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕐𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨 𝔹𝕣𝕚𝕔𝕜 ℝ𝕠𝕒𝕕**

....

I am starting to remember the first horror story Epic had wrote and showed me.

Sighing, thinking about how the brick road wasn't even yellow, I move on to get inside the mansion.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: What Is Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are off about this place....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Aphrodisiac Usage, Dubious consent
> 
> (honestly, kind of got uncomfy myself with that part so didn't write out the full pornography of it. Dream kind of lives off on feeding from others sexual desires, and hasn't had that for 500 years, so it's a live or die situation for him)

I letted myself inside the house, and I'm...surprised at how clean it looks on the inside despite presumably not having anyone enter for a month. Well, a month isn't that long I suppose. Shrugging I decided to score the first level of the mansion, by passing the stair cases leading upwards, I turn towards the right hallway.

First hallway I enter I see a corridor of doors, all of them unlocked and ajar.

...This was going to take a long time.

Sighing, I open the first door to find a big kitchen that looks organized, and clean. As I stepped in however I heard a loud clang that made me jump in surprise, causing me to look wildly around and spot the stove.

Where a pot was on.

With what looked like a stained and dripping ladle on the side.

...I walk closer, looking around. Was there someone in here, cooking just now?

They must have known their way around the kitchen right? To be able to have the confidence to cook in here... They must have been here for a while now at least.

Could it be that there was a caretaker of the house before? No, it's more likely to be an intruder of sorts if they've come looking so suddenly...

I grab the taser in my bag, always handy to have one on you, and take cautious steps around the kitchen island that connects to the wall besides the door, allowing only one way to really go around and check for me. With big anticipation and nervousness I go around to peek.

Nothing. Not even a foot print of any kind.

"...Whoever is there, please don't kill me." I mutter, and then decide to walk a bit more comfortably to check what's on the stove...

**[CHECK]**

**Soup**

**Desc: Someone is a glutton for potato soup.**

...Huh...

Well, I will just get a move on then... I'm not going to steal someones food.

"Have a nice meal I guess." I mutter thoughtlessly and then carry on.

I deliberately ignore the sound of the stove being turned on and start to move onto the other rooms. I don't have any service on my phone here, I wasn't planning on pushing my luck. Besides maybe they are nice? Maybe they just need food, and are temporarily using this place as a shelter...

Huh, in that case, selling this place would be bad wouldn't it?...

...We'll see.

\--------------------

All of the rooms down the hallway are apparently guest rooms, with a bed in them, and different kinds of portraits...

It might be his imagination but the portrait in one of those rooms seem to change expression every time he looks away?

Nah, clearly he's been listening to Epic's horror story ideas for too long.

It's kind of fun though, seeing what changes there might be in it. The figure seem to get more colorful, and the expression always seems to change to rather playful expressions. Might be some advanced optic illusion. Not like he would be able to figure it out if that's the case. Epic probably would though, he always has been into art like this... though he doesn't look at them for too long.

**[CHECK]**

**Portrait of Daphe The Third**

**Desc: Quite the enviable beauty she was, curious as to what she would look like with different faces?**

Huh. I wonder how she must have looked originally.

After going down the other hallway to check all the other guest rooms, and found nothing much in them, I decide to go upstairs.

The second floor was filled with more personal items, this time with name tags on them. It seems these people were family members.

One thing they all had in common was... a cat.

All of the portraits had one common black spotter white cat in them.

Family preference maybe?... Even the more modern black and white photos, to the colored ones have it. It might be that they've been adopting black spotted cats though...but in all the portraits and photos the cat has the exact same pattern.

Just as I was starting to wonder I hear a cats meow echo through the halls.

"....apspspspspsps."

"Myaaaaaaaaah!!!" the voice calls out again, and this time I hear the pitter patter of something approaching, and seconds later the same cat I saw in comes rushing out of an open room and starts coming towards me, making 'Mii' 'Mya-nya' noises.

The cat had a collar on, and as I picked it up I noticed that it had a name tag.

**[CHECK]**

**Taco the Cat**

**Desc: He can smell your blood. He will allow your presence, and shall allow you to pet him.**

That's...an ominous description?

"You won't turn into a tiger will you?" I ask jokingly as he purrs at the ear scratches I give, then looks at me with half lidded eyes, knowingly, which only slightly unsettles me. Cats always seemed to be smart. "Well, hope you don't mind if I look around longer." I say, just as Taco decides clammer over my crouched form and decides to settle on my shoulders.

I wish I could keep a cat... but the apartment complex I live in doesn't allow any.

The prospect of keeping this house seems more and more likely. Honestly, I would try living here were it not for the fact that it would be far away from my work place.

Oh well...

With Taco the cat on my shoulders, I start to explore the rooms themselves.

\--------------------

....The modern computer being here isn't what surprised me.

I mean, the late House Head and only member of the household died a month ago.

So of course they would be using a computer.

No, what surprises me, is that despite there being no service here, somehow there is a...zoom meeting?

And there is only a dark room showing on the screen.

I thought Marline would have closed the computers-

_**"Hello guest!"** _

I jump at the voice. that comes from the screen, now showing what looks like a shadow with horns moving in it.

**_"So nice of you to visit here! Why did you come here?"_ **

...This must be someone recording it from the inside.

Taco continued lounge nonchalantly around my neck.

"...The family attorney, Marline, had called, and told me that I was the only living blood related member left." I began, and the figure wavers in its light dancing momentarily.

And a single yellow eye opens.

"...Albeit, I'm a rather distant relative...Are you...living here?..." I ask tentatively.

_**"....No, no I'm a guest. I was staying here when they had passed away..."** _

"Oh...Is there a reason why you haven't left?"

_**".....much..."** _

"Huh?"

_** "How about you stay here forever?" ** _

What.

"Sorry wh-" before I could finish my sentence suddenly I felt something grab my ankles and _tug-_

-Making me fall down onto my knees and front.

_** "Stay~" ** _

"Nope."

Almost immediately I used the taser on what felt like clawed furred hands holding my ankles, causing the attacker to let go of me with a surprised hiss. I started to make a run for it out of the room and towards the end of the hallway where I could see another flight of stairs leading upwards towards the third floor, Taco having leaped off from my shoulders with a growl that decidedly sounded very un cat like.

Ignoring the sound of trashing, and two different kinds of shrieking I do my best to make my way up towards the third floor.

I need to hide somewhere.

And fast.

_**"Cross~"** _

\--------------------

Wherever I ran on the third floor, I could see several shadows in the corner of my eye.

How many people are here? How many of them did Marline not notice? Or, what if Marline was a part of all this all along?

 _Fuck._ I'm screwed if that's the case.

Opening another door, I find myself in a balcony garden.

...The plants here seem to be more well kept then the plants of the garden outside.

One of the lilies in the garden, rustle...

...And an eye peeks out from the center of it.

.....

"Nope." I close the door behind my back.

Up towards the fourth floor it is.

\--------------------

The fourth floor only consists of an attic filled with strange looking ornaments, and dusty looking books.

Is this place any better place to hide then the others?

I sigh, deciding not to dwell on that thought...I hope the cat is okay. Though I doubt that he isn't used to such things happening.

Using my phones light, I start to make my way towards the inside, getting away from the closed door to the place that's now being banged on. I take notice of sigils flashing lights at each hit the door takes from outside.

 _'A barrier?'_ I wonder briefly, before deciding to forget about it. Forget about everything. I need to somehow go back down and get out of here-

-My phone flashes across a demonic looking bone head, it's jaw open wide looking ready to snap-

Whatever that came out of my mouth was not a squeak, but a surprised and nearly heart attack induced gasp. I did however, jump back and hit the pile of books behind me with my coccyx, and then embarrassingly flailed, falling down on the ground and onto my back.

There was a golden flash of light that momentarily blinds me, making me reflexively bring my arms across my face.

".....Help me...."

I open my right eye socket to the side, and notice a bony hand much like my own restin against the side of my face... but the distals are longer. And pointier. Slowly, I look back up, and catch flashes of gold ornaments, spread out wings that seem like they could reach the ceiling, and lastly, horns.

Horns, glowing gold, fizzling with magic, adorned by a golden tiara.

Hazy heart shaped golden eyelights, looking down at me with a type of hunger that I hadn't seen on anyone's face before, making me shiver.

_Pretty._

"Uh." I utter dumbly. and then the... _whatever_ in front of me brings his face closer panting, ecto tongue formed, and I feel it across trace across my cheek.

"You've released me, for that I am indebted to you....." is murmured into my hearing canal as another clawed hand starts to trail down my left side. "But I've been trapped here for so long..." those eyelights look pleadingly at me. "I need to feed..."

"I-I'm not tasty-" I begin, feeling my fear for my survival, and arousal at the being in front of me clash against each other. A breathless chuckle escapes the skeleton monster- no, demon, on top of me, straddling my hips.

"Not that kind of feeding~" the being purrs. "I'm an Incubus after all~"

Incu-

Incubus.

"Wha-?" I open my mouth to ask, say something, anything, then before I can speak anything more that tongue plunges into my mouth.

The clawed hand stays at where my pelvis is.

The tongue that plunges into the depths of my mouth is sweet. Extremely sweet. So sweet its making me dizzy as it rubs against my molars feverishly, hungrily, and for a moment I can hear and feel the desperation that claws at the other-

My own tongue forms, and tangles with the other drawing out what sounded like delighted noise as the claw hand delves into my pants and starts to rub at my pubic symphysis.

The sweet scent and taste is everywhere. Down my throat. In my head. I let out a sound I can't recognize as I feel those hands start to touch me further, the other hand not messing with my pelvis tracing my ribs, then my spine, rubbing at the ridges.

The demon pulls away, leaving me twitching, grinding my hips upwards. I can.. feel the magic gathering down where those hands are touching me, making me jerk in the others hold each time. "My name is Dream~" the incubus purrs again, eyelights blown wider somehow, looking like they were pulsing, and tongue sinfully tracing his own teeth. "What's yours sweetheart?~" 

_Don't give your name to a demon do NOT_ "Cross." _the FUCK did I just say?!?_

"Cross~" Dream murmurs then rucks my shirt up, my form pliant and twitching at each lick he starts to give my vertebrae, then to my collar bone, directly to my ribs, and then he starts to trail down.

"Sorry about this but you're going to have to feed me~"

**[CHECK]**

**Dream, Higher Level Incubi**

**Desc: Is close to going into a hunger frenzy if he cannot feed right this second.**

_Well shit_ is the last thing I think upon reading that description, as Dream pulls down my pants while going down, and my magic snaps into place as he gives loving long licks to my pubic symphysis, claws tracing the holes of my sacrum.

"Oh, you're a virgin~" he coos, upon coming across my sopping wet cunt. "No worries, I will be gentle~" he says as he puts my legs on his shoulder, uses his thumbs to spread my lips...

And dives in with his tongue.

\--------------------

[6 Hours Later]

"So. Demons." I say from where I'm sitting on a couch in the living room that was apparently on the second floor. My entire body ached after what Dream had done to me, but afterwards he was nice enough to wrap me in what appeared to be a clean blanket, then bring my satiated, dazed and tear tracked self to a more comfortable place.

Dream nods at my unasked questions, confirming where he had sat on the floor "Demons."

"...First off, am I trapped here?"

"No? If you mean the other lesser demons that are inhabiting this house, I've put them in their place while you were coming to your bearings!" he said this in a cheery manner.

"...By putting them in their place you mean?..." I say, holding a hot mug of tea in my hand and looking towards where I could see eyes staring at me from the shadows of the living room, unblinking, waiting in anticipation. Dream flicks his tail spine, seemingly slicing through the air with the tip of it.

I shiver slightly, reminded that despite for all that he is gentle, and taking care of me now, Dream is still a demon.

"Oh, I simply ate all their desires to have someone stay~" he purrs.

Hm. Horrifying.

"Okay...so, you mentioned that I released you." he tilts his horny head to the side at my sentence, looking like he was expecting whatever question will come out of my mouth. Well, it is a given. "How?" I get to the point.

"Oh, well, when you hit against that book-" he points towards the book placed besides me. "It was with your magic activated by fear... and well, fear can sometimes cause arousal as well so" Dream shrugs at this. "Suppose it was you being high key aware of your mortality at the moment~"

"...And, how long have you been trapped in there?" my pelvis and spine ache in a way that tells me I won't be able to walk normally. Must have been an awful long time since he last fed...Well not as if I'm an expert on these matters. I was a virgin until recently after all.

Dream cheerily answers "For about 500 years~"

"Huh...no wonder you were so hungry..."

"Yes~ It was absolute torture ya know~ Not only being so hungry, being on the constant verge of death without being allowed to die~ I've lost so much of my power already~"

"O-oh..."

"Not only that having only my hand for company~"

"....You were holding back then?..."

"Oh, you mean when I deflowered you?~"

_Quivering on the dusty wooden floors, feeling too much as my dripping sex is speared through by a thick and long length that makes my stomach bulge. A golden glow casting over me as I screamed and begged under Dream who squeezes my ecto-hips like a lifeline, gazing down at me with hunger driven gaze and then eating all my sounds with an equally hungry mouth, thrusting into ,e, marking me, molding my insides into his own shape...._

"Y-yeah..."

No doubt sensing the sudden tingle I feel down in my pelvis, Dream winks at me and speaks "Ya know, I think you might die if I actually went full out on a mortal like you~ It's really not that sexy having a dead body for a partner~" 

"G-going back to the original topic-" _Do not think about dying from too much sex_ "Y-you mentioned being indebted to me. Is that the reason why you're...caring for me now?" This is what they call aftercare right? Another friend of mine, Hearts, had mentioned something like that before...

"Well, not quite. This is something I usually do for my partners... when they give me the chance that is." something in his expression looked sad for a moment, before it falls off looking back at me. "To repay my debt for you releasing me from my prison, and for feeding me, thus saving my life~ I will be your companion till the rest of your mortal life~"

....

Huh?

Taco comes in then, meowing loudly as he went and jumped up into my lap, causing the mug to slip from phalanges and nearly fall to the ground, were it not for Dream immediately coming forward to capture the drink.

"..."

"..."

"This guy sure has some timing..."

"Meeaaa~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taco the immortal cat.
> 
> Belongs to Bookwyrm and me.
> 
> He came into existence on an entirely different comment thread...... that hasn't been posted.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1: Consent Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross isn't really taking this relationship well.
> 
> It's not bad to want to save yourself for marriage, whoever tells you that can go somewhere far away where they can't hurt you ever again. 
> 
> That's your own personal decision, not an outsiders. Your partner/s doesn't/don't have a say in that personal choice either. It's your body. You shouldn't feel ashamed for deciding to do it before or after marriage, or without marriage.
> 
> It doesn't make you a prude if you don't want to lose your virginity to no one but a partner you trust and are in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions about consent.
> 
> Anxiety attacks.
> 
> Anxiety. 
> 
> Communication.
> 
> Discussion of Dream's now deceased Harem.
> 
> Discussion of how Dream will die if he doesn't feed. 
> 
> Discussion of how Cross is not comfortable with Dream's actions.

"Is Vigil doing alright?" I ask Dream, right as we get done packing the boxes together onto the first floor, with the help of a few lesser Pride demons that continuously stack the boxes in their arms. They seem to be stubbornly contesting against each other in a very prideful manner(ha). 

After having a civil discussion with the demons that are inhabiting the house, I found out that they had apparently been guests at the time the previous master of the house passed away, and had decided to continue stick around since then. 

_"It's rare in this world to find a place that would openly host a safe place for demons like us... even rarer to find mortals that have the capability to handle us. They used special runes placed upon items to pacify anyone who would try to attack in this neutral territory... have you ever seen a lesser wrath demon before?" I shook my head in answer, making her continue. "No matter the circumstances, wrath demons always try to kill each other, and are the most powerful among the seven deadly sins. I have seen with my own two eyes how the the late master, and the many masters before them used chains to trap and keep them away from each other."_

_Hm. That explains the weirdly shaped chains I had seen at the attic._

....Admittedly I thought they were for something kinky before this explanation... though that might have been the residue effect of the aphrodisiac...Dream had explained that side effect could possibly happen....

Ah, right. By the way, Vigil is the demon that scared me through that Zoom call in the room. She's a "lesser" Desire Demon apparently... though... she's not a succubus or an incubus. Which confused me a bit before Vigil explained that there are two different kinds of Desire demons. Desire Demons that answer to Sexual Desires, and Desire Demons that answer to Material Desires. Apparently she's the latter. 

"Yeah, she's doing fine~" Dream replied. "All this hard work makes me hungry~" he purrs then, suddenly. 

"....No thank you-"

"Why should I starve myself?!"

Okay yeah, I kind of get that but "You just did me this morning..."

I could see out of the corner of my eye how Dream was struggling not to get handsy with me the whole time we were spending putting these boxes at the entrance this morning. 

If I'm being honest...I'm not entirely comfortable with this arrangement. Before this I had wanted to be with a trusted partner, and maybe share such a personal experience like that with them.

Besides the beneficial pleasure, I guess I wish it was someone who knew me enough to love me for my personality? Or something like that.

...It wouldn't be right to feel disgusted considering the circumstances...I mean, Dream _has_ to feed on arousal after all...just...I guess I wish my chastity was something worth more than that....

Before my mind feels heavier with these thoughts, Vigil's voice chimes in.

"Have you decided on the items you want to keep and the items you want to sell already?" 

As I turn to see where her voice was coming from, I see a sheep sitting with a computer placed on its back... ah, that must be Oz. Even when I was explained that that's just the mortal form lesser sloth demons take... it's still kind of bizarre seeing a sheep in here and not in the wild, or in a barn, or at a mountain.

"Uh, yeah. I will arrange something for later to decide where to sell or donate them to..." Maybe I will talk with Epic and My co workers too to see if they might find anything useful among these. There are some children books I think a few school libraries will appreciate housing, and also old history books I could donate to the local Library. Other then the books however... I think it would be better if I sold some of these clothings online. Definitely keeping the demon related stuff in storage somewhere around here though. 

"Are you really okay with me changing this place to an inn for lesser demons?" Vigil then asks me.

"Yes." I reply. "As I said before, you guys have been living here more than I have, and knew the previous residents more than I did as well...so it really belongs to you more than it belongs to me. Though I will be responsible of the place on official papers."

Before we could continue further with the conversation, I suddenly feel familiar arms wrap around me and lift me up.

"Awww you're thoughtfulness is soooo cute~"

"ACK!!!"

I can practically feel the lining of that length press up from behind as Dream nuzzles my neck...

........

I'm in constant danger around this guy, aren't I?

\-------------------

After I managed to throw Dream off, and decided to help around the garden with the help of both lesser Pride and Envy demons. After that, I discovered that the lesser Gluttony demons apparently have rats as their mortal forms...the scene in the kitchen in the process of making dinner was not unlike watching a scene from _**Ratatouille.**_

The evening was drawing ever nearer... and so was what felt like my doom.

Nah, that's excessive.

But I really do want to have a personal talk with Dream after dinner and before I leave back to my apartment tomorrow.

Judging by how I kept having to keep him at length during dinner...

Yeah, this was going to be a long talk.

\-------------------

Before Cross could properly talk to Dream in his room, their room because Dream sneaked in last night, he was already being pushed down.

"Wait..." He started to speak, then upon seeing that golden tongue poke out panics and brings up his arms to his face in defence, feeling anxiety thrum through his SOUL to the point it hurts his ribs, making him shut his eyes tight. "Stop!!!"

Suddenly the hands gripping his shoulder freeze.

"...You're...afraid...?..."

And then suddenly the weight of the Incubus is gone. Cross, with the weight not holding him down, immediately curls up into himself, feeling all the weight of his anxious thoughts he had been holding back overwhelm him and hurt his skull.

_I should have said this sooner. I should have said this sooner._

_I could have said stop all this time-_

"I'm so sorry." Dream's voice comes again, "I thought..." he doesn't finish his sentence.

Cross can feel the weight off the bed himself begone.

"I have no excuse."

It's relieving, to hear an apology. Because Cross doesn't actually blame himself, does he? He's scared of being rebuked for it anyway. Scared of being blamed. He's glad he's not being blamed, and that he doesn't have to explain himself.

Daringly, stiffly, he shuffles, sitting up and then looking back towards the Incubus in question before feeling shock coarse through him at the sight.

Dream had sat on his knees, and had bowed down to the point of having his forehead touch the wooden floor. His wings were stretched open, and pressed against the ground in a state that leaves them vulnerable. His hands were put in front of him palms to the ground, fingers splayed out. His horns scrapped against the floor at each shift of the Incubus's form.

Dream was prostrating.

"...I want to talk about boundaries." Cross finally says. and watches as Dream doesn't move from his position, simply showing a nod from his head, but not his face. Cross doesn't think he can actually handle looking at Dream's face without wanting to curl up into a ball. "And I want to talk about what we can alternatively do to feed you."

"...You're not going to drive me away?" Dream asks towards the wooden floor.

Cross takes in a deep breath.

"No. I won't. Because I'm the one that released you back into this world, albeit accidentally, and I don't want you to become another persons problem." he takes in another deep breath. "Just...I want to know if there is an alternative way for you to feed?"

"...I can only feed on sexual desires caused by myself, and can feed as long as I can touch."

"...You go too fast. And I really prefer it if you didn't use an aphrodisiac. I just... I just can't think, and afterwards it..."

_Coming back to himself, feeling the others arm wrap around him from his back._

_Feeling like crying in deep regret. Feeling like clawing at himself until his body feels like his own again._

"I won't use my aphrodisiac again. I'm sorry...I...had a group of trusted partners for my feeding, my own harem, but I'm afraid they may have perished during the time I was sealed."

"...Are you, still hungry?"

"I am afraid so."

"...Be honest with me, and tell me how bad is it."

"I've been trapped for so long...The two of times I fed on you yesterday fed me enough that I don't die in flames."

"I have no excuse. I've lost my bearings, my sense of self during the time I was trapped, and have been hunger driven, but i have no excuse for my actions against you, and for not talking to you about this."

"....I'm still not comfortable about this..."

"That's fine. I can lock myself somewhere if that will make you comfortable. It's not selfish to want to feel like your choices matter, and it's not selfish to want to feel safe."

Cross puts his head against the wall and thinks.

And thinks.

Before finally sighing.

"...Sit up." he looks into wavering heart shaped eyelights, sees the signs of how the others magic was slowly starting to flicker from the low reserves he has. Dream looks like a monster about to turn to dust. "...If you... if you take it slow, and don't use any aphrodisiacs..." he watches the hopeful spark in the others eyes. "Just....can you just...eat me out? Would that be enough?"

"It would be enough to last me the night..."

"Ok. After this-" he pauses. "After this, I want to work on finding you a new harem." he manages to finish.

"Of course. I know someone who can possibly help me, but I didn't have the energy to actually come in contact with him during this entire time."

"....Where is he?"

"Vigil told me he was apparently in the city you live in."

Cross takes in another few deep breaths that calm him down, formulating a plan in his head for tomorrow.

"...Are you okay?" Dream asks.

"I-I'm fine now. Give me a second..."

He shucked off the jeans he was wearing, unbuckling them, and pushing them down his femurs and then over his tibias and fibulas, putting it aside on the bed. Shakily, he focuses his magic down towards his pelvis, and manages to form a cunt without having to get pleasured for it, though it was dry.

He sees how the hunger makes Dream tremble, how despite the hunger the incubus sits still as much as he can, clearly not about to do anything without Cross's consent.

"...Go for it then."

Cross braces himself...

...only to feel teeth press against his feet, causing him to open his eyes and see Dream crouching down by the side of the bed, wings pressed tightly against his body, and slowly starting to trail chaste kisses over his tibia, and then pause at his knees to look at him. Tail flicking behind him anxiously.

Cross does his best to relax himself, and then gives a wordless nod, letting Dream continue down his femur just as slowly, before pausing again, right before his kisses reach the part where his pelvis and femur connect.

"Okay." Cross says, breathless, feeling himself relax a bit more.

Then presses his teeth against his ecto, head now completely between Cross's legs, looking up at him with heart eyelights that promised pulling out at any sign of fear.

It comforted Cross.

"Okay." he says again, and Dream presses the tip of his tongue, ever so slowly at the hood of his clit, before starting to trace the slit, slow languid, eye sockets shut.

Cross's breath hitches, and he felt arousal course through him, hearing the purr Dream lets out in response to this.

If it's slow like this.

If Dream waits for him like this, and lets him think and not go mindless.

Then Cross can stop worrying over this, he thinks.

There are still other things Cross wants to discuss, but...right now, he's fine with this. With Dream only occasionally dipping the tip of his tongue into his mound, and flicking it over his clit.

They can talk about those later.

For now... for now he can feel comfortable with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> That happened.
> 
> Chapters aren't always going to be this heavy, don't worry.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting this real quick... 
> 
> X gaster is dead, and will not make an appearance in this story.
> 
> He was also reformed before he died.
> 
> So, not much of conflict besides social troubles between demons, mortals, mortals and demons, and etc.

“So, none of you can turn into a mortal form, right?” 

“Correct.” 

“I see... then getting mortal customers would be hard huh?”

“Err, well, while not as filling... demons _can_ feed from each other as well.”

“Oh?” 

It’s eight in the morning now, and since I’m planning to leave and get back to my apartment with Dream today, I’ve decided to get some last discussion regarding the motel out of the way with Vigil.

“Yes!” She replies to my inquiry brightly from the laptop screen. One of these days, I want to ask how she ended up there... “So it’s fine if we don’t get mortal guests here for now. We can manage with lesser demon guests.” 

“Alright... then, I want to ask about something... do you know how the Chrome family became affiliated with demons?”

I was honestly curious. I barely knew anything of this family, nor how my ancestors had branched off...

Vigil was quiet for a while, before she began speaking. 

“Your ancestor... he was a former demon sealer that isolated himself after losing both of his adopted children to the very same beings he hunted.”

“Deciding he wanted nothing to do with the business anymore, X buried his weapons, his tools into the family attic, and locked them away.”

“Then one day, his grandchild showed interest in demons. Seeing that this curiosity cannot be swayed, X decided to impart words of warning before teaching them how to use his tools in a pacifist manner,

_If you are to get involved with demons, only do so with the lesser ones. Even then, be wary, be careful of how you treat them. Do not make an enemy out of them._

He was a fearful old man. Fearful of losing anything more. It was a miracle that he allowed himself to fall in love and get married.”

“Ever since then, this place has served as a means of shelter for lesser demons. I am the currently the oldest tenant among here to have made a contract with the last head of this house.”

She sounded solemn in how she spoke, especially when she mentioned the last part. It reminded me yet again what this mansion meant to them, who stayed here for longer than I have, knew these people more than me, who is only related to them by blood. 

“My condolences.” I tell her, and she waves a pixelated hand from the screen. “Don’t mention it. It was a foreseen death… mortals don’t stick around for long, so I was prepared for it…..”

“I suppose. It stings a bit right now.”

After that the conversation between us trailed off.

——————————

“This is your mortal form?” I ask Dream panting as I stared down at him from where I was sitting on the bed, naked from the lower half yet again. Dream had told me he needed more energy from me before he could transform himself into a mortal form.

Considering what I’ve seen from the lesser demons, I wasn’t sure what to expect from the mortal form of a higher demon. I guess I was expecting something impressive.

Instead, what was in front of me was another skeleton smaller in height. Wings and horns gone, eyesights shaped in stars. He no longer had a tail trailing down his back.

Admittedly, he looked pretty.

But still. 

“I was… somehow expecting someone taller…” 

At this, Dream pouts at me in indignation. “But this forms much cuter and easier to blend in with!” 

Well can’t deny that…

“Let’s get you some clothes first…” I shot him a warning look. “It better be something covering.”

At Dream annoyed whine I sigh.

Hopefully this won’t be too long of a trip back home….


	5. Chapter 3: A Demonic Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, comments are appreciated~

_"No Dream, you NEED clothes."_

_"But how else am I to seduce people?!"_

_"I...listen, I don't want to draw attention to myself by walking next to a naked person._

_Dream pouts at me at this declaration. "But how else am I going to get suitors from the get go~?"_

_I feel anxiety spike in me at this inquiry. Walking around with a completely naked person.... In a public space.... in front of everyone..._

_"You're more likely to get arrested or ran away from and called a pervert!" My voice was rising as my head started go through all the scenarios. That's not something I could just brush off as a joke. People would take photos. I would have to quit my job. I didn't have any friends among my co-workers except for Blue, who is more of a pity friend, so no one would defend my case would they?! They would spread rumors behind me-_

_**[Imagining the animosity you might receive in the future from your peers...]** _

_****_

_****_

_**[...fills you with DREAD]** _

_****_

_****_

_OBVIOUSLY!!!!_

_"Calm down~ Calm down~" Dream's voice comes through, hands gripping my shoulders, and I realize I had sat down on the bed in my rising panic, gripping my head. "Okay then, how would you suggest I attract people of this time, until I can get a harem?"_

_"...Well how you wear stuff these days are what attracts people the most..."_

_"Hmm so something that emphasizes on the body then...?" the incubus spoke pulling out a pair of bikinis he found from the wardrobe._

_"I-It's not just t-that- More than that..." I haven't had to think too deeply about this before. "More than that, people these days are more attracted to people who dress in a mindful way... well, I think..." wait, I don't interact with people outside of work enough to know that! Think, think, think..._

_...All I can think of is the type of fashion Lust had shown me back in college._

_Maybe that's our best bet?!_

_"I have an idea."_

\------------------

"You're right Cross~ This outfit really does attract a lot of positive attention~" Dream bounced happily besides me.

The outfit I ended up picking, and wouldn't feel too restricting by Dream's standards, was a virgin killer sweater I found, along side shorts... that are more like underwear, rather than shorts. Booty shorts? I think that's what Lust and Epic had called them.

At least people aren't pulling out phones to take photos like I feared they would... that is a relief.

The attention from the passerby's at the train station is still making me nervous...

\------------------

"Oh my what a nice girlfriend you have there!"

Nevermind. I'm ready for my SOUL to leave my body. This was a bad, awful, terrible plan.

"Ah, actually-"

"Boyfriend actually~"

Dream! You're not helping!

"Oh my. Sorry for my rudeness~" the ticket inspector chuckles, then takes his leave soon after he checks both of our tickets.

Ah, it's a relief we don't need passports to travel by train...

Though, it was shocking to see Dream suddenly transform 1 G into 100 dollars in front of me just like that. How much money does he have stored in that inventory of his?!

"...Dream, we should talk about how you will act around me in public..."

"It's better if I just act like your boyfriend from overseas or something, right? That's why I said that!"

...Huh, yeah, that's actually quite smart of him. But still-!

"Well, we need to work out a backstory for you though. There are people I can think of that would get suspicious..." well, I might actually not have to tell anything to my co workers, but I've been known to work late, and not take vacation breaks...if I were to start working with the amount required and taking on other peoples work load less, then there would be rumors spread.

But how did we end up meeting, how come all that happened... those are the questions that need to get answered if asked.

Boyfriend...

....

I take a glance at Dream, sitting across me in the compartment and looking out the window. His summoned ecto body pressed against the virgin killer sweater in such a seductive way, and he had went as far as to summon ecto tights for those shorts.

"...Say Cross, are these clothes your preference?~" Dream suddenly asks, leaning back as he looked at me with eye lights that briefly flared into hearts, and his hands being bought up to press up against the sides of his false chest, their voluptuous form suddenly being more prominent than they already were before.

I look away, feeling heat flare through my cheeks. 40 minutes later, we should be arriving at the city I live in.

And I will be sharing an apartment with this incubus for an unknown amount of time later in the future...and if what Dream says is right.... possibly for the rest of my life he will be around...

I barely know Dream. I barely know anything about demons despite the few days I spent talking with Vigil.

I don't know anything about my ancestor, X, or fully understand his work of sealing demons.

I don't even know if I will be able to survive, exposed to a new world of Lesser demons, Higher demons, and demon hunters...

So I think... that I don't want to spend whatever time I have on this earth lying.

"You look cute." I answer honestly unable to look Dream in the eyelights "A-admittedly, I wasn't entirely sure if the outfit would have worked for you the way you wanted it to- but I really did thought you would look cute in them-" I scratched at my cheek. "Kind of selfish. I suppose." and it _was_ selfish! This is just the way Dream needs to gather food for himself, and here I am imposing my own desires-

"N-not at all." Dream's voice comes in with a stutter, which makes me look at him. I've never heard Dream stutter before.

The sight in front of me was breath taking.

His face flushed, a hand placed over his mouth, and eyelights looking away from me... his other arm crossed over his chest.

...

Did I just make an Incubus get...embarrassed?

"You're really testing my self control Cross." Dream suddenly says. "I really want to eat you out right now."

"B-But you said that this morning was enough to last you at least five hours?!" Nope, he's still shameless.

"I-I suppose I underestimated how enticing mortals desires can be- It's been so long since I've been around a group of them..."

D-doesn't that mean it will get worse once we reach the city?!

His mortal form and demon form were flickering out between each other, his horns sometimes appearing and disappearing, and his eyelights struggling to keep the oval form instead of the heart form.

"A-alright-" almost immediately Dream was kneeling in front of me, mouth placed on the jeans right where my pubic symphysis is. "Ah- hold on!" my hands shake as I unbutton my pants as fast as a monster can, nervous by the close proximity of Dream and the desperate hunger he was displaying on his face.

As I attempt to shimmy out, Dream suddenly grabs me by the sides of me pelvis, drawing out a yelp, and almost like a flash, my bare femurs are on his shoulders, the cloth hanging of from one of my ankles.

Dream's tongue pressed against the lips of the pussy I had formed, making me gasp.

"Q-" kitten licks on the hood of my clit. "Q-quiet..." an involuntary noise slips out as the tip of the tongue starts directly licking the bud. The bud that's been getting so much attention lately in a way it hadn't before by anyone else until Dream.

It's terrifying almost how my body has become accustomed to Dream in such a short time. It's terrifying, but I don't want to focus on that.

I just.

I just have to trust that Dream won't put his thing in me no matter how desperate he gets.

"I've silenced the room- hmm~" Dream purrs as his tongue, dipped into my folds, travels down and tastes the slick I can feel coming from an opening inside me. It only further proves to add onto my embarrassment.

Not wanting to spend such an intimate activity longer in such a public space, I bring the hand not held over my mouth down to part my lower lips, feeling my false inner walls clench at empty air in reflex...

And anticipation.

Dream traces around the opening I exposed to him, clearly intending to take his time.

I focus on my breathing, moving my hand to grab and clench at the seat beneath us, feeling out of focus with the still foreign sensation stimulating my body, then end up taking in a sharp breath, slipping out a surprised moan as the train compartment shakes along with the train, and Dream's tongue fully slips in-towards the hole that's the source of my wetness.

We both freeze, staring at each other. My phalanges have caused a tear in the seats. His eyelights fully blown in concern, hungry as they ever were.

My walls, still so loose from the two times Dream had fully taken me, clench around his smaller, softer appendage.

With a moan, I break the sudden time stopping spell around us, and thrust my hips, feeling my limbs trembling, that tongue instantly starting lavish attention to my inner walls and oh-

It feels like a new kind of intimate. The way Dream relaxes and looks almost like I'm giving him a gift as he fully presses his face against me, nuzzling the ridge of his temporal bone to my clit. The way he holds my hand, making my phalanges clench around his phalanges instead of the seat as he drags his tongue over my walls, dragging out shudders.

And the way he rubs it against them, almost like he's apologetic of how he treated them before- like I'm something delicate-or-or precious-

With another drag of his tongue, a massage of his thumbs against my knuckles, I clamp down and moan, cumming over that golden, extremely talented tongue.

\------------------

By the time we arrive at our destination, I am shakily bringing my pants back on, feeling my magic twitch in after shocks.

Four times.

Dream made me cum four times during the whole train ride.

As I start pondering over what the rest of my life looks like, Dream happily hums dragging his tongue over his teeth from where he's settled back down in the seat opposite of me, clearly pleased with himself.

"Hmmm I should last the rest of the day with this~"


	6. Chapter 4: Letting The Demon In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Chronicle being the guy demons go to for mortal IDs and passports belongs to Bookwyrm.
> 
> Dream and Cross work on how to hide Dream from the people in Cross's life.

Finally, we're back.

I am so tempted to just lie down on the couch... but before I could do just that, my phone starts to ring. 

Dream jolts besides me, looking nervously around in his mortal form, like he's expecting some kind of attack. Feeling bad I take out the source of the vibration happening in my pocket and show it to him. "Don't worry, it's just my phone." Dream tilts his head to the side, eyeing the rectangular shape in my hand in suspicion.

Well, I can't blame him. The phones in Vigil's Mansion were different... and there weren't any service, therefore no reason for me to take out my phone and use it. On hindsight, I should have shown him back there but I was too caught up with everything that was happening....

"Don't worry, this is something almost everyone uses these days. When I'm on the phone the other person won't see you so you can just relax and turn back to-" before I could finish my sentence Dream gave a sigh of relief, throwing the virgin killer sweater, along with something else at my face. I push aside the clothing and then find myself staring at the naked form of Dream...

With his natural magic in full display.

Immediately, I turn my eyes away "So that doesn't turn off?" I ask.

"First of all, you don't have to explain yourself to me when you're going to do something. Second of all" his tone slips into a clearly knowing purr, "Whatever do you mean?~" 

...I'm not going to bother addressing his naked hard-on.

"Alright then, uh, please try not to break anything..." I go into the kitchen right next to the entrance. My apartment wasn't really that much of a big place, with a rather small living room that has a TV and a book case holding DVDs Epic had bought as gifts for me over the years, a couch and a coffee table where I usually eat. My kitchen was even smaller, not even being able to fit a eating table in it. 

_I hope Dream doesn't mind having to eat at the couch..._ I thought as I checked the phone, saw it was Epic, and answered it. "Hey Epic-"

 _"BRUH!"_ I winced holding the phone away from me. _"I thought you would be there for a day or something!!! What's with you not picking up your phone?! Are you okay? Did you get-"_

"Calm down did you get into continuing one of your Horror novels again?" I cut him off, before he could continue rambling.

_"..."_

"You did, didn't you?" I spoke, voice dry.

_"I was worried for real you know~"_

Epic, I've mentioned him a few times before... but he's my friend from college. He's a mangaka artist, as well as the script writer for the story of his comics. By chance we ended up sharing all our lunches together despite being in different majors, and having different roommates. 

Back then, he was a bit more quiet, and like me, had his own share of worries. He was a weird acquaintance, then became a weird best friend after one thing or another. 

_"So, what was the house like?"_ Epic changes the subject.

"...It was a huge mansion."

_"Woah seriously?!"_

"Yeah, there were... a lot of stuff to go through in there. And also some other people who knew the previous owners approached me and I ended up having to deal with different paperworks here and there... Sorry for the hold up."

 _"Oh man..."_ This time his voice sounded went quiet. _"...Are you doing okay?"_

...Good question.

"...I might... have to use the rest of the week off to recover a bit..." It wasn't exactly a lie, though I usually work to not think about the problems I come across. More than introducing Dream to modern civilization, I need time to come to terms with the fact that whoever my parents were, they came from such a lineage...

Actually, I could ask Marline to send me the family tree she researched can't I?

 _"Take your time bruh."_ Epic says, not questioning his choice. _"I could visit you with this new show I found!"_

"Right- Uh!" I just realized something!

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the hooves of Dream dangling off the side of the couch from the kitchen entrance. 

_"That's the sound of someone realizing something..."_

"Um. Okay. So."

_"....So?"_

"...."

_"Crosssss-"_

"I h-have a boyfriend."

A moment of silence for both of us, Dream now looking directly at me from the couch with star eyes and a sly grin. I glare at him in retaliation. 

_ "BRUH!!!" _

\-------------------------------

One thing led to another.

And now Epic's planning to come tomorrow.

"I can't wait to meet your friend~" 

"Right. You're going to have to behave." I tell him pointedly before sitting down. "Let's get started on that backstory then, by giving some basic information about each other first.... When do you think you could get that new ID of yours?" 

"I could get it done tonight~" Dream replies. 

"That makes things easier..." I was going to just wing it if it came to that. "So, do you want to go first? Favorite place, what would you have as a job if you could have..." Cross finds himself trailing off.

Amused, Dream speaks. "I think you're going to have to show me what mortals take as jobs these days."

Right.

This was going to take a while.

\-------------------------------

By the time we were done, the windows had darkened, and I was yawning tiredly as Dream scrolled down through my laptop I had opened up.

"Ooooh the country side is so interesting! So many different foods~ I definitely would have been a farmer~"

A bit surprising, but also not too much. As I didn't really know Dream, I decided not to make any assumptions about what he might like or dislike, including what his career choices might be. Sure, he might like sexual activities, but those are more for his survival aren't they? Like eating food to live and stuff.

On the other hand, there are people who eat food for a living by critiquing different restaurants...

...

Not sure if there is a job where people could... critique sex partners...well, Lust had mentioned before about how there are people who teach others how to do BDSM safely and consensually. 

...

I can't see Dream being someone who disciplines though-

"Since we've decided on my background~ What about you Cross?" Dream asks as I drowsily bring my feet up to the couch, tucking my head onto my knees as I struggle to keep my eye sockets open. 

"Hm?"

"Where do you come from?"

"...I was left in an orphanage as a baby...I majored in Finance when University came along, and then went between companies here and there." My head slumps a bit further against my knees, my eyelids heavy with memories. "I was told I was cold a lot of times....I also struggled with money a lot since the previous companies didn't pay well, but the company I work for now pays me well..."

"...Hmmm when is your friend Epic coming tomorrow?" Dream asks suddenly.

"Should be at... noon...why?" 

"Then we have time to decide on how we met tomorrow!" Dream puts the laptop aside, turning it off with ease. _He's a fast learner_ I think, moments before I'm suddenly lifted.

 _Also very tall,_ I silently add in my mind before speaking "I usually...feel less tired than this..." 

"Well, I doubt you usually get your energy wrung out with multiple orgasms a day~" Dream gently adds. "I will take you to your room~ You have a guest room across from yours, correct?"

"Haah... yeah...." Dream's...warm...

I can barely think with how sleepy I am. Come to think of it... I always seem to feel less energetic everytime Dream feeds from me...

"Hope....your friend helps you... find...a harem soon...." I feel bad that Dream has to probably ration himself...but I just don't feel comfortable...

Even if it was pleasurable due to the aphrodisiac... the sensation of losing control just like that was...

I can't.

"Aw~" Dream coos. "You're so adorable Cross~"

"..." I fall asleep before I can retaliate.

\-------------------------------

-Later that night-

\-------------------------------

Dream, deciding to take Cross's advice on clothing, wears at least the revealing sweater and makes his body more feminine as he flew down the street, his demonic form on full display.

Gliding carefully as he reaches an alleyway, following the signs written in ancient demon language, he comes across an back alley, landing down.

_clop clop clop_

It feels so nice to feel his hooves hit stone pavement again! It's been such a long while, feeling the outside world... Aaaah he wants to fly more! 

But that would require so much energy, energy that would cost Cross too much, considering the state Dream is in.

...

Hopefully Chronicle will be willing to give information for him on that.

He comes to a stop in front of what looks like a plain part of the wall...

And then disappears into it.

"..." The homeless frog monster laying down besides the invisible entrance shakes their head and begins muttering prayers to themselves.

\-------------------------------

A rather short, horned skeleton demon lazily sprawls his top half against the counter.

Not a lot of customers today...

**[Check]**

**[Title: Chronicle, Higher Sloth and Greed Demon]**

**[Lets the money come to him]**

Chronicle perks up upon hearing the clop of hooves. Hmm, wonder who that could be- Oh!

"Dream~ It's been 600 years since I last saw you!"


	7. Chapter 5: The Visit (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know food history.
> 
> But lemme tell you menemen is an amazing dish- i will put the recipe down in the end notes if anyone is interested.
> 
> Now.
> 
> Time to get into that online class, and hope i don't look too terrible.

_"So you got trapped in a book, lost your harem..." Chronicle trailed off with a thoughtful hum, leaning against the counter. Then he smiled pleasantly and finished his sentence "Wow, that's really rough buddy!" then he started rummaging through his drawers "Getting and ID forged will cost you 800 $~"_

_Dream pointedly looks at the greed-sloth hybrid "At least pretend to feel sympathy for my plight Chronicle." even as he says this, he puts 8 G down on the counter. Compared to the times he was out before, things certainly have become cheaper._

_"What do you expect?~ I'm not one to trouble myself with such feelings, I _am_ a Sloth after all!" Chronicle places a crystal on the counter "Put your hand on this crystal~"_

_"And you're a Greed demon as well. Meaning, you should make your personality more welcoming for customers... were it not for that personality of yours, I would have welcomed you to my harem." At his last sentence, Chronicle barks out a laughter._

_"Sounds like more work than I would sign up for! No thanks~"_

_Silence proceeds to fill the room, as Dream_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Besides that, you've already had enough time to mourn in that book haven't you?"_

_"...True enough." Dream crosses his hooves behind him in the air, his ecto assets pressing against the counter as he leans forward, wings fluttering. "Happen to know a way I can find harem partners in this modern day and age?"_

_"Information is 400 $~"_

\-------------------------

"Hm...?" I murmur, finding myself waking up to the sound of my door getting knocked on. Turning, I grab at my phone, opening it and getting my eye-lights generously burned with the sudden light.

08:00 A.M

....A bit more time before Epic comes over so who is-?

Oh, right. Dream. Dream was living with him now...it was feeding time now, if Cross's estimate is correct.

Bracing himself he groggily gets up and off of bed, opening the door to find...Dream in an apron.

Nothing but an apron.

"...Err..." Was there something...new? Dream was bringing into the bedroom?

"I made breakfast!" Dream chirps. "Dragon egg scrambled with tomato, green pepper and onion~ A bit modified version of the 'Menemen' recipe they still got in Turkey~"

There is something wrong in that sentence.

"D-Dragon e-egg???" Dragons in this day and age are rare creatures. The non sentient version of them are endangered at least, that much Cross knows. "Where did you get that from???"

"It has been frozen in my inventory for some time now~"

"...For...600 years?..."

"Why yes! No worries! It hasn't gone bad!"

...Cross will talk to Dream about endangered species later. For now, the smell of cooked tomatoes is making him hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first things first, chop some onions and dice some green peppers before putting both onto the pan, and put the lid on. Medium fire size if possible.
> 
> Those two are slowest to cook, so you gotta wait for them a bit in there- While waiting for them, put out some eggs so they sit a bit in room temperature for reasons, and then start dicing tomatoes on a cutting board. I recommend two large ones. Or four average sized tomatoes. Or more, depends on how much you like tomatoes. 
> 
> Anyways, check up on the Onions and the green peppers. The lid being put on should make it so that the onions and green peppers got steamed. Give or take ten or fifteen minutes. Add in the diced tomatoes, put the lid on again.
> 
> Watch as the tomatoes dissolve just like everything else eventually will.
> 
> Then add in the two or three eggs, depends on how much egg usually feeds you. If you're planning to save some up for tomorrow four eggs then.
> 
> Proceed to scramble.>


	8. Chapter 5: The Visit (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodisiac food is Bookwyrm's idea

"By the way, the egg I used was unfertilized and abandoned." Dream speaks right as I begin to fiddle with the tomato dish, causing my guilty conscious to nearly disappear entirely, feeling my bones relax in relief. "Don't want you to have a guilty conscious while eating my cooking~" he proceeds to tease me, clearly finding amusement in my silly, mortal worries.

"So dragons abandon their unfertilized eggs then?" I ask. Dragons were an endangered species, usually kept away from the public in shelters where it's rare for outsiders not working there to see. I've only ever saw photos of them, and a few articles written regarding them. I am naturally curious, they were a topic in one of the classes I went to back in the university I went to. Even did some volunteer work in dog and cat shelters per requirement of the class. "Kind of like chickens then, huh?" Chickens tend to not fight as much when their eggs aren't fertilized. 

"Yep~" Dream laughed. "Are dragons not as common nowadays?" 

Six hundred years ago... I remember that six hundred years ago a lot of beast-type animals were more common than they were today. "The monster kind are. But the dragons themselves are endangered."

"'Endangered'?" Dream questions, tilting his skull, horns scrapping lightly against wood of the table, where he had leaned his upper body against, tail swishing slightly. "So they're held captive somewhere then?" 

For a moment I stop chewing the food I place in my mouth, the onion and tomato going so well together along with the egg... that has unique taste to it somehow. The food's so good it can almost be considered weird how good it is?

Anyways, after swallowing the portion in my mouth I begin explaining. "No, we just give the name 'endangered' to a species that's nearly extinct...there is only about 50 dragons known to be around the world now. How many dragons were there back in your time?" one hundred maybe? Two hundred? 

Dream looks shocked from this information suddenly, like he wasn't expecting such an answer. "That's...an incredible decline in their species... there were more than 20,000 of them before I had gotten sealed away." he answers.

I nearly choke on the food this time, having been unable to hold myself back from eating as soon as I had finished my sentence. 

That much?!

"O-oh...I'm sorry." 

"Eh?" Dream props his upper body on his elbows, looking confused. "Whatever for?" 

"I just think... I guess it's sad that you won't get to see as much dragons around again." I mutter looking away, feeling embarrassed suddenly. I would be sad if I didn't get to see a certain type of flower if they went extinct and...

If I woke up one day, and discovered a lot of things weren't the same as they were before, like my favorite book series wasn't getting continued...then I would feel wrong footed.

Suddenly there is the sound of bone knocking against wood, and two sets of clawed phalanges holding my face, forcing my eyelights to meet his heart eyelights. 

The expression on Dream's face...he looks like someone who can't believe what he's seeing.

His eye sockets are half lidded, heart eyelights blown and searching. There is a light blush on his cheeks and his teeth are shaped in neutral expression. Somehow, this serious looking expression of his sends a shiver down my spine, the surface of my jaw and cheeks feeling sensitive against his touch.

Suddenly I get the memory of the time he had apologized to me for the first two times he had fed from me, bowing down.

"Some of the things you say... wouldn't come so easily for others." Dream speaks, tilting his horned skull. "Tell me, Cross. Do you show this side of yours to others as well?" his voice was soft in a way I hadn't heard before. The softness he shows when he respects my boundaries in a bedroom setting, and the softness he shows asking that question are... different. I can't exactly explain how. 

However, his question makes no sense to me, but...

"Uh, well..." I mutter my own hands clenching at the wood of the table as a thumb traces the smooth surface of my cheek. "...I-I d-don't k-know what yo-you're talking about but uh." I bring one of my hands up to touch one of the incubus's hands "It's natural to have a different personality around...different people..."

Silence develops between us. My body twitches as Dream slowly lets go of my face.

"Sorry about that! I think the hunger is kind of getting to me from last night!" 

Ah right. I couldn't feed him last night... because it wasn't mortally possible of me to do so at the time.

"Er..."

"We can do it after you're done~" Dream tells me which makes me sigh in relief. As much as the earlier actions of his just now makes me feel...some sort of longing...I am too hungry for activities like that at the current moment.

\---------------------

"...Is something wrong?" I end up asking, feeling an unusual impatience starting to get to me as I wait for Dream to do his thing. Instead, the incubus suddenly froze when he got close to my sex, unmoving for several seconds like he's realized something. "You look like someone who forgot to turn the stove on."

"I don't know how to work those things." Dream comments, and then forcefully starts to lean back and away from my embarrassingly wet heat, making me involuntarily draw out a pathetic whimper. "I, uh, I've realized I forgot a trait of mine that isn't entirely in my control." 

"Can you please, _please_ tell me that later?" my voice sounds unnaturally whiney, impatience getting the better of me, and I feel my entire skull burn in realization to what I just said. "Oh uh..."

"Yeah." Dream says dryly, heart eyelights clearly blown with interest to what I just plead for. "I forgot that when I...cook, the food I make tends to...well, in short, have an aphrodisiac effect."

And that explanation stops me from letting go of the pillow I have a tight grip on to shove Dream's face between my legs. That, that explains a lot. Explains a lot of things. The strange sensitivity, the all over feverishness I'm feeling right now, my impatience for Dream's....for Dream's tongue...

Oh God.

"You- how do you forget something like that?!" I finally manage to say, now crossing my legs together and backing up on the bed, away from him. I am understandably suspicious. He _is_ a demon after all, and practically a stranger both by species and as a person to me. I have no exact idea of what might be going through his mind. 

In response to my suspicious gaze, Dream immediately backed away himself, and got back into the position he had taken when he had apologized to me before, head and horns thunking against the wood.

"I am so sorry, know that this wasn't within my intention, and I genuinely forgot...I didn't often had to cook for others before, so I forgot that my magic leaks in sometimes. I swear I will try to minimize it as much as possible from now on." he said to the floor in one breath. 

This situation feels almost similar to the one back at the mansion. 

"Do I...need your help in calming down?" I mutter, my phalanges already going to my sensitive folds, and pressing against them. A shiver goes through my body at my own actions. 

Inside...I need something inside...it hurts so bad...

"Masturbating also works so no, this does not bound you to me." Dream pipes up towards me. 

I breath out a sigh. "We can talk about this more later..." 

Epic's going to come later, and Dream needs to keep his mortal form maintained. "I don't want you to accidentally revert to your demon form in front of Epic so..." I spread my legs open, and with an embarrassing wet sound, my phalanges part my lower lips. 

"So...please..." 

Before I could beg any more, suddenly, Dream descended, his tongue already delving inside, right towards the source of all the magic fluids that are leaking from me. A breathy moan escapes my lips as my hands move to grip the sheets tightly, squirming under his touch, my pelvis actively thrusting against him. 

Suddenly, I could feel my magic act up again as my walls submissively part around the wriggling wet appendage. I let out a whine as, almost feverishly, Dream starts to rub the flat part of his thumb into my clit.

More heat shoots through me, and before I knew it, my ribs feel heavier. 

Blearily, I open my eye sockets (and when have I closed them) and look down to see that....my magic has formed breasts.

"Hnngh!" I let out a surprised moan, as Dream this time pinches my stiff nub, a dismayed whine coming out next as Dream pulls his tongue out of my cavern, and looking directly in my eyes, while continuing to rub my clit, tells me "Do you want me to touch them?" 

His heart eyelights are blown so wide, they nearly take up the entirety of his eye sockets. His clever, long tongue twists a bit in the air. 

"I-Ah! Ah-haan~" I jerk under his hold as he delves phalanges into my heat and rubs against my walls. "I've n-nev-ah h-had these bef-fore..."

Cross doesn't know what he feels at that moment. Scared? No, he doesn't feel scared surprisingly enough. He's nervous, yes, but the pleasure Dream is giving him through my clit and by massaging my walls makes it hard to worry. 

Still, still so empty inside. 

"D-don't p-put t-h-HA~" now Dream was lavishing his tongue over my formed false, sensitive abdomen. 

"I won't put my dick in you~" Dream purrs, still thrusting his phalanges through my walls.

More.

I want more-

I want-

I want to retaliate, somehow-

"T-touch y-you..." I speak through chattering teeth, the pleasure so intense with aphrodisiacs that it's making my sentences jumble together. Dream freezes, making me thrust my hips to his fingers, going up and down against his pressing thumb so close, so ready to reach that high.

"My horns." Dream speaks finally, something warm and soft in his voice. "You can rub my horns." he elaborates, then settles his skull between my breasts, nuzzling against them but not actively touching them as he stares up at me with soft eyelights. Distantly, I note how one of his hands had went down to jerk himself off.

My hands, shakily, come up to grab at the horns that curve back on his head, and around to form a loop, like a set of sheep horns. 

_He's anything but a sheep though,_ I think, as I start to rub my distals against the base of Dream's horns, earning purrs of pleasure from him. He nuzzles further, my breast shifting with his horns.

"I..." my voice comes out again, shaking and shivering as Dream slowly and steadily brings me to my peak, thumb running gentle, slow circles, while three of his phalanges curl up and knead against a soft spot inside me I can't name. "I want your mouth..." I start rubbing against the gold glowing ridges on his horns, earning a moan. "..On them.."

Dream complies, pulling back his head to put his tongue against a peaking nipple, more purrs rolling out, eyesockets half lidded as his tail flicks from side to side. I whimper, hips bucking as that warm and wet tongue lavishes attention to my nipple.

And suddenly I freeze, mouth opening to let out a loud noise as Dream puts his teeth together, and gently bites down on the sensitive teat.

I shiver uncontrollably, Dream rubbing my clit through my orgasm, me clutching his skull close by his horns as he continues to suckle on my breast. He sighs, a delicate, vulnerable sounding noise, and looks up at me with hazy eyelights that look equally as vulnerable.

Almost mindlessly, with a strange sensation of protectiveness sweeping through me in my post-orgasmic high, I let go of one of his horns and start petting his skull, pressing him unconsciously closer to me as aftershocks wreak through my body.

I breathe, feeling the heat leave me, thoroughly satiated. Dream puts slight pressure with his teeth, drawing out a moan from me, before letting go, giving gentle laps with his tongue between my breasts.

We stay there a bit, and I wonder if this other, sensitive, and raw feeling inside me has anything to do with the sex we just had.

\----------------------------

"Okay, so you remember what I told you about Epic, right?"

"Yep~ You told me he's a...webcomic artist, yes?"

"Yes. Good. And?"

"He was your friend from college, and he lives his life mostly as a shut in..."

"The last part isn't necessary to say."

"Okay~"

We're in the living room now, the hour when Epic will be coming drawing near. We've had four hours to clean up, and then start going over the background story Dream will provide to Epic upon being questioned. 

Cross has no doubt that Epic will be suspicious. 

The doorbell rings, with a familiar rhythmic knock that only belongs to Epic. "Cross?~ I come bearing gifts for you and your boyfriend~" 

I get up, but before I can make it to the door Dream's already bounding over excitedly, opening the door with a starry eyed smile. 

There stood Epic in a dark hoodie with a purple shirt underneath it, one hand pocketed in his dark denim jeans, and the other holding a paper bag with **Muffet's** brand. He blinks his violet eyes with a surprised expression, before they flicker over to me as I come over, and then back to Dream.

Then, he smiles.

"Well, you must be Dream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, what should Epic interrogate- I mean ask Dream about?


	9. Chapter 6: The Visit (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: Epic!Gaster is Saga, Epic!Papyrus is Fable. Thank you Bookwyrm <3
> 
> Note: Canon Epic!Gaster is cruel, unlike the depicted version here. 
> 
> Short chapter is short.

"Come on in then I will get us some tea-"

"Leave that to me~" Dream interrupts me, beaming with a smile. As always, his smile contradicts against the demon he actually is(species wise). 

Suddenly I feel a pit of dread rise in my SOUL.

"But-" I begin, my voice coming out unsure "I know a good tea recipe from where I came from!" Dream cuts me off, his expression ever unchanging, clearly looking excited to prepare tea for all three of us...for whatever reason.

I'm unsure what kind of teas demons drink...is it okay for us mortals to drink it though?

Dream can cook, yes, but I'm not sure he has the common sense to produce normal, non-suspicious tea...some very disturbing imagery crosses through my mind suddenly, of a porcelain tea cup having some ominous creatures pouring out of it.

"Geez it's fine isn't it? I'm interested in trying out new things." Epic cuts in next, an approving glint in his eyelights. "I'm also curious about where you come from as well..." he says, this time suspicion entering as he turns his faze back towards Dream.

I feel a chill go down my spine despite the fact that we had made all the preparations we could for this moment.

"Ah, alright come in come in~" I finally speak, deciding to cut off the tension.

Epic, along with his family, were rather over protective when it comes to individuals

\-------------------------

"You told them?!" I exclaimed from where I sat on the living room couch with Epic. "Why would you do that?!" 

Epic, in response to my very valid panic, sheepishly rubs the back of his hooded school instead of looking any sort of guilty. Like he should be! "I'm sorry... I was on the phone with my dad, and he immediately started to interrogate me on how you are doing... said something about a certain tone of voice I had when it comes to you... You know how scarily perceptive he can be." 

True. Epic's father, Saga, is rather perceptive. He works as a curator for art museums, so naturally he would have an eye and ear for details. 

As someone who works with art, he has a lot of opinions regarding the carrier his son had taken. Don't get me wrong, he's a pretty okay guy, even sometimes volunteers as an art history teacher for disabled people programs, but he also thinks that Epic wasted his talent by making a carrier out of being a comic artist. 

But he never once interfered with Epic's life, just states his opinion occasionally, which is why Epic and he are in good enough terms to make phone calls to each other like this. 

Not that they don't have friction because of the differences in their opinion.

"Point." I sigh, "Still, please tell me your brother and father aren't going to make a surprise visit." 

They did that more than once, always catching me during the times I would be off work. 

"Well, pops's busy with preparations for a showcasing next month." Epic says. "So it will probably be just my lil bruh showing up for a surprise visit."

Fable. He was, for the most part, almost as calm as his father is, though in a more cheerful manner. Except when it comes to the personal lives of friends and family, much like his father. I can't begin counting the numerous times in college Fable had asked me if I have plans for a partner. 

Epic's family had tried to adopt me once, even offered me to live with them...but I declined. As much as I liked their company, I wouldn't want it 24/7. 

"Can you give me any hints?" I pleaded desperately. "Anything?" 

"Not much I can do bruh. Just expect the unexpected." 

Right. So probably not anytime within this vacation at least. I hope.

...

I'm definitely expecting him to show up somewhere within the next three days left of my vacation. 

"Here are your teas!" Dream comes in then, with a tray of mug that are filled with something that has a rather sweet aroma. "Hope you don't mind 'Dragon Well Tea'! I've used the tea leaves I had bought from China before, when I had traveled there that is." 

"Huh. So you travelled around." Epic muses. "Where does its name come from? Some kind of story about a Chinese Emperor visiting a dragon with tea or..." Epic's eyelights shone with a familiar light. A light that said, 'I have a plot brewing in my head right now'. 

"Oh no, when I asked around the locals they told me the name itself comes from a well apparently."

Epic almost immediately adorned a pouting look, picking his mug from the settled down tray. Dream, upon seeing the others expression, replied with a sheepish sound. "I know, I was disappointed as well, if I'm being honest."

The talk went like this for a while. Me and Epic were both surprised at the sweet taste the tea had, while Dream simply hummed without a comment as he drank his own. 

Now that I think about it, up until now I haven't seen him eat or drink anything... unless I count the times he 'feeds' from me...

Maybe there is no other way for him to feed though? 

I was pulled back from my musing when Epic asks one of the questions that I was dreading. 

"So how long have you guys been in a relationship? This guy" Epic jerks a thumb at me "Is terrible at keeping secrets, so I doubt that he was hiding you. Must have been a rather recent development I'd say...though Cross isn't one to quickly jump into a relationship either."

His eye sockets narrow at Dream. "And if I'm being honest, I don't trust you." 

"Epic!" I exclaim at his bluntness, earning a shrug from him.

Dream simply smiles in response to Epic's suspicions, and begins confidently speaking. "Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Longjing_tea


	10. The Visit (Part 3, Arc End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: There is a difference between 'feeding' and actually having sex(wether it's third base or full on) for most Desire demons. Well, for Dream at least there is.
> 
> Also nah despite last chapter, which I am now planning to change, there still isn't an actual romance brewing between them. 
> 
> In some ways, there is slightest bits of toxicity that can be seen in this relationship they share...though how much toxicity is there?
> 
> Such things will be explored in later chapters.

"The thing is, we've met just this Monday, and since then we've been taking it slow."

Dead silence.

"...Go into more detail on that." Epic says, voice still suspicious yet curious. Judging by the way his arms had stopped tensing, I knew that he had sensed Dream was telling the truth. And it was the truth. We _did_ meet on that day... just not through usual means.

Still.

I found myself feeling a heavy weight on my SOUL grow.

It's really not easy to hide much from Epic, not when it comes to those he cares about. It would only take one look for him at me to tell whenever I was having a bad day, or a good one. For all that he calls himself oblivious, he's pretty damn sharp.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I could have done something else. Maybe I could have just put mentioning Dream off more-

“You see, we both found ourselves in a rather... well, a situation that isn’t for polite eyes or company.” Dream sheepishly puts his phalanges on his face, throwing a glance towards me as a gold colored blush flushes over his cheeks. “I wouldn’t want to make Cross uncomfortable by getting into the details, but he ended up helping me out a great deal.”

Epic looked intrigued, curious, suspicion seeming to quell a bit farther when he glanced back at me, no doubt noting my burning expression. “Alright. And after that?” He asks, clearly deciding to let it go, for now.

Dream is would probably make an amazing con artist.

"Well, I utterly fell in love with him!" Dream said brightly. 

In such a way that he made Epic go quiet.

"....No way." Epic suddenly speaks, eye sockets dark. "Making a serious commitment on a whim, moving in with him, and then making him pay for-"

"I pay for half of the rent, as agreement with Cross." Dream says brightly, cutting Epic off. "And I also pay for my own necessities. I have a few businesses here and there...speaking of which~" Dream pulls out what looks like a wallet from...a pocket? And opens it in front of Epic, pulling out professional looking designer cards. "Here are my company's name and numbers!" Dream extends his hand out.

...He thought that far...but Epic were there actually people who would meet the calls?...

Epic narrows his eye sockets in suspicion as he grabs the cards and takes a look over them with an appraising look, before he tucks them into a pocket in his hoody. Then his eyelights turn to me. 

"Are you being blackmailed?" 

"No." I almost immediately say, and it's the truth, I'm not being blackmailed.

Epic rolls his eyes. "Getting your kindness taken advantage of is a form of blackmail Cross." 

"No one's taking advantage of my 'kindness' Epic." 

I was hard pressed to call it kindness....It's more appropriate to call it my own foolishness. 

"Besides, it's not exactly too serious of a commitment...yet...." 

Epic levels me an appropriately unimpressed look, like he's asking me if I'm taking him for a fool. It's appropriate. Completely and utterly appropriate, because even I'm feeling like an idiot with what I have just said.

I mean. It's not exactly serious though. It's the truth. 

....I still don't entirely feel comfortable even pretending that this is a romantic relationship.

"He's right!" Dream presses in. "We're both taking it slow for a reason after all! I'm not one to immediately rush someone into a romantic relationship. I'd rather they get to know me first, and I would like to get to know them first as well before making a complete decision. This is why I've made sure to keep somethings separate first, like our sleeping places. Even I wouldn't feel that comfortable throwing myself into a full relationship like that."

Surprisingly, he seems to be...really honest? There is a look in his eyes, a brief flash of what looks like a raw, personal discomfort with himself. A familiar expression I've seen on my own face many times before during the times I had failed to present myself the way I wanted to. To communicate myself the way I wanted to with my peers.

A peculiar feeling of despair and shame that overtakes the mind, questioning why you did something, why _why why-_

...

It makes sense, now that Cross thinks about it, that someone trapped for centuries without any outside contact would become dependant on the first person they come across-

"Okay." Epic speaks, voice coming out reluctantly soft. "But I need to know one more-"

"Mrrraaaoww!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

T-

Taco was here. Laid down black spotted fur stretched across between me and Epic on the couch.

Almost immediately, and predictably, Epic's personality switches. 

"Oooooooh my god- Cross! Cross who is this?!" 

"Er..." 

Unable to find an answer myself, Dream suddenly speaks up. "He's my cat! Taco! He's my other reason as to why I'm here!" 

Taco was leaning against me, eyes closed, one of his front paws stretching out and flexing against the air. Epic's phalanges begins to wander over, clearly ready to pet him. 

"How so?" is his absent minded responses, clearly preoccupied with the amount of excitement he feels rising in his SOUL. 

"Well, you see..."

Just as Epic's hand comes close Taco almost immediately reacts, claw lashing out with a guttural growl and hiss. As if on cue, Epic almost immediately snatches back his hand, eyelights snuffing out.

"...He only seems to like Cross."

"..." 

\--------------------

After Epic being completely dramatic about Taco's lack of love towards him, I manage to get him going with the reminder of his own work he has to deal with. After that Dream and I are finally alone....with Taco

"Did you know he was here?" I question almost immediately.

"No." Dream responds.

"Why are you here? Where did you even hide?" I then direct my question towards Taco, not expecting a response.

"Weww someone has tuwu teach uwu how tuwu use thawt book."

"..."

"..."

I immediately grab one of the pillows and throw it at whatever hell spawn in cat disguise that thing is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so, so painful to be hyper aware of how you present yourself can actually have an impact in the future. Especially when you do some dumb things.
> 
> It hurts to fixate so much on the small social blunders one commits.
> 
> Also I've decided Taco will have a more major role in the story. Makes some things a lot easier.


	11. Notes (Not a Hiatus)

In the next chapters, I will be focusing more on the world building rather than the relationship between Dream and Cross. It's still going to be there, in how they interact with each other, but the sex scenes will be mostly shelved into the background.

They might have personal conversations between them though, as a relationship always requires personal conversation regarding issues any partner may have, and these conversations might not ever stop coming up on the road. 

Also, I want to apologize if it has seemed like I've been overglorifying sex. That was not my intention if so. 

However, Dream is an incubus. He will literally die if he doesn't feed at least two times a day. Sexual desires are the only thing he can actually eat. He might be able to taste other food, yes, but he would get nothing from them. 

It can be said that there are consent issues from his side as well. He is not to be compared to sexual predators however. He values full verbal consent before he does anything sexual... normally.

But he was being starved in a statis mode for several hundred years, trapped in a book. His judgement might be skewed.

All that doesn't mean his actions are actually excusable though. Cross and Dream know that. It would be completely natural, and it wouldn't be wrong for Cross to try and seal him back, or tell him to get away from him. 

That would never have been wrong. Sex is something I've never experienced before, nor really have that much desire for as an Asexual, but I am aware it's a kind of personal intimacy that you would have difficulty having with someone you don't trust. 

I'm not going to judge anyone on what they do in their private activities, that is absolutely not my place. I am not them, they are not me. I, nor any other living that is not them, don't have the right to judge them....unless other people are actively harmed from it. 

I fully judge anyone who doesn't get their partners full consent, and then will whine about their partner. Most likely, I will leave that person behind instead of saying anything, as I would feel sick. 

Violations like that are things I will never understand, nor want to, ever. Definitely not in real life.

However, I am writing these characters, and I want to establish that smut isn't going to be the whole of this relationship, nor this world they are in.

Emotional intimacy, social problems, politics will also be a thing. I have plans for that. 

Anyways, I do not want any associations to be made with real life when it comes to this writing. This is absolutely not a guideline to how to deal with an Incubus, or how to deal with relationships in real life. If you think you might have learned something useful, like the importance of consent, good for you though. 

I do want to convey the importance of consent after all. And the importance of comprehending consent, and what giving consent means.

Now.

If there are still issues regarding the sex scenes, or it seems like they are the focus of the story more than the other parts, I will go back and edit them out as much as possible. However, it would take time, and I ask you to keep what I've wrote on this announcement in mind before coming to a decision.

This does not depend on one persons comment. 

Additional Notes:

-Dream and Cross aren't really being romantic either at the moment. They have to pretend being romantic, but as of now, they don't have really romantic feelings for each other.

Besides that, if it seems like he might be feeling romantically intimate with Dream, Cross would stop the sex and get Dream to have one of his harem partners for about a week at least so he can clear headedly understand if he feels romantic about Dream, or if he's being confused in the long run.

(Harem partners are going to come up eventually, though what they do with Dream won't be focused on more than needed).

-Dream was sealed away for a good reason. As well as the others ones. :)

\- X, in this world, isn't a bad guy. There wasn't a lot of choice involved in the matter of sealing the demons.

-Taco's origins....are interesting. I plan to incorporate the horror element as much as I can into this being that pretends to be a cat.

-Epic is asexual in case that wasn't obvious. His brother might be a different story, as well as their father.

-Honestly, I plan to make all of the characters at least a little forgivable, though how one feels about their actions depends on the person. Not all of you may forgive some of them, and that's okay.

They ARE fictional after all. 

Real life is probably more complex than whatever I can write.

-It will take time for the next chapter to come up. University is not easy.

-I wanted to say all of this, not because this fic is an integral part of my life(I'd rather keep hobbies as hobbies. I am not paid for writing this either), but because I am aware that some people may make decisions based on what they read. 

-This is something that happens. It can be a problem as well. I have read news about how some people were inspired for murder, or some were inspired to become child predators, or predators in general. I am not an expert, this does not apply to everyone, but I am aware that it happens and it's not normal, and it's not good. Not as long as it harms people.

-"Human beings are like that" would just be a way of excusing those peoples actions. Those crimes belong to themselves only, and they don't get to excuse themselves by saying things like "I'm a human after all". It's exactly because they're human what they did was inexcusable.

-That bothers me a whole lot. I do not want to be responsible for the actions another person takes in real life, nor be an influencer. (same thing? maybe)

-I am not being arrogant as to say I am influencing you, the reader, but I'm paranoid.

-This is a work of pure fiction. Nothing more, nothing less. These are magic skeletons that are having the sex, not human beings. A lot of physics rules aren't being applied here. Real life sex is most likely vastly different depending on the person.

Lastly, and I feel like this should be said though it's not related to the topic;

-Please don't make judgements on the original Undertale game based on the fan created content like this one. Toby Fox did not come up with the Bone Zone. The original game is pretty neat, so I'd recommend watching the walkthroughs (Markiplier's walkthrough) for nostalgia purposes or play the game itself.

-Markiplier's Undertale walkthrough is pretty great though.

-You don't have to do this, this is just a recommendation.


	12. The End of A Prologue, The Gaining Of A Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha ha........Welp.
> 
> 2020 got left behind.
> 
> The end of this whole fic i guess! Explanation in end notes!

"As I was saying..." Taco drawls, utterly unimpressed with how I hold my now broken mop, and with Dream who was lying down besides me, looking utterly bewildered by his predicament. "I knew teh pwevious ownew of dat book quite pewsonawwy, and have been tasked to mentow in teh case dat it fawws into teh hands of anothew famiwy membew." 

His fur was pristine unlike the mess that was my apartment. Which was full of scorch and stab marks. The sink was now pouring out a flood of water because of the dent Dream had made when Taco had thrown him with a rather impressive maneuver from what is supposedly a small feline. 

"What do you...mean by that?" I finally finds the voice to say. 

"What dat means." Taco purrs. "Is dat i'm youw mentow, hewe to banish whatevew ignowance chu may have wegawding teh cuwtuwe of demons." 

And. Well. Suppose that's a better explanation? Even though I have billions of questions in my head?

"Does your money cover the cost of damage?" I ask Dream then, who manages to shake off some debris off of him. Now that I think about it, will I have to feed him again because of the magic he had to use in the...one-sided fight against Taco? I hope not. I don't think I have the energy for something like that. 

"No wowwies~" Taco speaks again, then puts his paw onto the floor, flexing it to draw out the claws and then leaves a scratch on the floor-

And then reality.

Suddenly, it was like the entirety of the apartment itself peeled off from the surface, rolling towards the scratch that Taco left, leaving behind what the apartment had looked like moments before Dream and I had attacked Taco. The walls bare from damage, the sink back to how it is. The puddle of water that was growing from the kitchen was gone now too. 

"Enough guidance and enough pwactice, chu can do dis much as weww with youw much smawwew amount of mana." Taco continues speaking. "Anyone can weawwy. But they aww need a mentow fiwst and fowemost." he goes onto add, stretching himself out on the couch and letting out a great big yawn, all four legs extending out and the pads flexing. 

"And onwy teh one dat shawes teh same bwood as Doctow X can possibwy bweak teh chains of teh demons dat wewe seawed within dat book." 

Demons? Sealed? I shot a questioning look towards Dream who had stiffened. When was he going to tell me this important piece of information?

"Couwse, i need youw agweement fiwst. And dis wouwd be youw fiwst wesson, contwacts cannot be estabwished without teh agweement of both pawties."

"Can you change the way you talk?"

"Youw wecentwy passed wewatives had a nasty sense of humow, so no." Taco deadpanned. 

So, he was probably the result of an experiment then. Neat. 

I considered my options then. This was a contract, first and foremost. Something binding like it was with me and Dream, though with Dream it's simply me feeding him for a lifetime so- okay so it's not simple. 

But with Taco? I'd potentially be having him as my mentor for a lifetime...or he might turn out to be a shitty mentor. But considering that Dream was hiding secrets from me...I don't exactly trust him. 

I never have up until now. 

I was only able to trust that he had the power to kill me at any moment, and that there wasn't anything stopping him from lying to me. That as his food source, he naturally wouldn't want me to vanish. I have no idea if there could be any changes made in the contract that would ensure I'm not put in danger.

However, with Taco now...

"Can I make changes to the contract before hand?" I ask.

Taco nods in approval "Yes chu'we a vewy smawt skeweton. As expected of teh descendant of Doctow X."

This 'X' was starting to sound more and more important. Someone that has big shoes. I am starting to wonder if I'm just a small baby bones trying to make them fit, wether I want to or not. 

I get the feeling Taco would leave to go on living free as a cat would if I were to decline the contract. But I need a mentor. I need to know what I'm dealing with.

And I need to know what legacy was left to me from a family I never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens door to Undertale fandom in a blue suit, a red bowtie that is secretly a voice modifier, a watch that's secretly a dart gun, and a pair of glasses act as trackers* Hello-
> 
> *immediately dodges a slipper thrown aggressively in my direction* 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I've decided to put this work up as the beginning , and if you've read the convo me and Bookwyrm had, then I'm sure you would know where all this would be leading to.
> 
> I'm currently neck deep in the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fandom now if y'all couldn't tell.


End file.
